The present invention relates to a tank or canister type electric vacuum cleaner and particularly to a sound dome for muffling the motor noise of such a vacuum cleaner.
In tank or canister type vacuum cleaners, the vacuum is generated by a blower fan which is driven by a motor. The motor, of course, generates noise and it is desirable to muffle the noise generated by the motor. The motor noise is principally heard at the main outlet for air that is blown by the blower fan. Accordingly, it is desirable to muffle the motor noise at that outlet. It is desirable to muffle the sound without appreciably interfering with the flow out of the vacuum cleaner, so as to not stress the blower motor or decrease the suction power of the vacuum cleaner.
Various sound muffling apparatus are, of course, known.